The He Toad Sees The She Toad As Beautiful
by raistleen
Summary: A young girl attacks Wolverine, and she is as it seems Sabretooth's daughter. But before the XMen can find out she flees and hides at the Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey!  
_

_This is one of my X-Men Evolution FanFictions. It plays some time before "The Toad, The Witch And The Wardrobe", before Wanda disappeared. I haven't seen all episodes yet, and all I saw were in German, so please bare with my mistakes. Have fun reading. If you want to read the rest of it, tell me in a short review, I dont want to waste ff-nets space. And please excuse my worse english, I just translated this chapter into english.  
_

_

* * *

_Main characters:  
Fawn /_ Jersey Creed_  
Nightcrawler / _Kurt Wagner_  
Toad / _Todd Tolansky  
_

Minor characters: Avalanche / _Lance Alvers_  
Blob / _Fred Dukes_  
Cyclops / _Scott Summers_  
Jean / _Jean Grey_  
Quicksilver / _Pietro Maximoff_  
Wolverine / _Logan_  
Xavier / _Charles Xavier_

* * *

"What are your powers?", Jean asked for the third time but Jersey kept on staring defiant to the floor. Jean bent forward, looking haunting at Jersey, trying to catch her eyes, but as Jersey lifted her head she looked depreciatory at Jean.  
"Just because... _father_", she spat out the last word, "was a stupid mutant doesn't mean I am one, too"  
"Give it a rest!", Scott sighed irritated and stemed his hands on his hips. "Nobody believes you, for umpteen times, girl." Jean got up and walked towards him with entangled arms. Jersey was freezing miserable, she was exhausted, too tired and the cold was what she got for not sleeping enough. But she had to fight the cold without shivering. She didn't dare to show her weakness in front of those... X-Men or whatever they called themselves. They couldn't prove her anything. Not at all.  
The room around them was scantily equipped. The table in the middle of the room, grey and bare, was enlighted by a single bulb. On the floor in one edge there was a mattres covered with old newspapers. The room had no windows, and the only gap on the paltry wall was a big mirror. Jersey looked at herself, bored. The ugly picture thrown back at her didn't frighten her anymore. Her mousy, shoulder-long hair was standing in mazy wisps from her head, because the braid had gone with the wind on the last evening. Her hair was filthy, the boring, bloodshot eyes black and empty, thick rings under her eyes garbled her cheeks. A fresh scar ran from the top of her head down to her chin, and her nose kept on twitching. 

Sitting behind the mirror, Charles Xavier was holding a cup of tea and looking at the scene.  
"This method doesn't seem to work on her, Logan", he said pensively. Logan didn't even bat an eyelid. His clothes were dusty and torn, his thick muscles gushed through the stuff.  
"The little beast musnt be sneezed at", he growled, disgruntled.  
"What did she do?", Kurt asked and teleported himself on top of the table in front of the mirror, to take a closer look. As no one responded, he turned around.  
"You dont know, but you still keep her imprisoned"  
"She is Victor Creed's daughter, Kurt. Thinking she innocuous would be stupid. Look at her, she is more animal than human. She is also very ropy. If Jean wasnt there, Cyclops and me would have gotten more than some little bruises", Logan answered huffish. Kurt looked at him appaled. More animal than human.  
"What Logan forgot to mention is that we do _not_ concentrate on how she seems to look", Xavier said with a slight angry look on Wolverine, as he saw Kurts dismay.  
"Never mind", said Kurt and turned back to the mirror. Logan left the room and slamed the door behind him. Moments later he emerged in the little, grey room.

"You. Daughter of Victor Creed. Sabretooth. I can tell by the way you look that you are not the average teenage girl", he said and pointed to the door. "Leave it to me"  
"But-" Jean threw in, but Scott interrupted her.  
"If you think your methods will work", he said shrugging and led Jean out.  
"I think its a bad idea", she protested. "We know what Logan thinks about Creed"  
"It may be interesting if she decides to fight back", Scott said and entered the monitoring room.

"Well", Logan began and sat down on the chair in front of Jersey. "You have two possibilities. You tell me what I want to know or you don't." He leaned back, crossed his legs and layed his feet on the table. "Then you will stay here. For a very long time"  
Jersey fed forward her lower lip and gave him a look between hate and frowardness.  
"Bite me, asshole", she answered. Logan jumped up and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. She pressed her hands into the pockets of her cloak.  
"I knew you were not very clever by those genes... but I didnt think you were that stupid", he hissed.

"He hurts her", Kurt mourned. "He can not do that, she didnt do anything"  
"I can not say I agree with his methods", Jean agreed, but with a becalming gesture Charles put his cup down.  
"Trust Logan", he said with a voice forbidding any protest. Scott had to hold back a big grin. When they caught Jersey she kicked him hard into a tender part of his body and it still hurt.

Jersey looked wordlessly into Logans face and spit. Anathematising he threw her into the corner and wiped his face clean.  
"You want it that way, dont you?", he screamed. The door opened and Charles drove in.  
"No violence, Logan. Out", he demanded. Logan grinned his teeth and scattered out of the room. Xavier drove over to Jersey and looked down on her, full of cares. Jean, Scott and Kurt got into the room.  
"Are you hurt?", Charles asked and Jean kneeled down beside her.  
"Piss off, cripple!", Jersey cried full of hate and hit Jeans Arm. Charles turned around and gave a look to the others, which demanded to leave the room.  
"She is dangeours to public safety", Scott told Charles. "The only thing we can do is hoping she has no powers"  
"But what if... you just dont understand her?", Kurt asked quietly. Jean gave him a compassionate look. He appal, because his word were not supposed to be heard by someone, but she just drop her head understanding. Every mutant has had a hard time in his life. Who knew, what this wimpy girl had gone through. Who knew if she really had powers.

As the door closed, Jersey got up. She ran to the door, who was locked, and hit it as weakly as angry.  
"Let me out, man!", she shouted. Then she stumbled, fell over the chair, teared out the bulb. A weak electric shock passed her meager body. She hauled herself dazed to the edge of the room, sank down on the matress, snuffled, covered herself with her cloak and curled up.

Kurt was still at the monitoring room. Logans word were still running through his head. You could see she is not normal. More Animal than human. Well, basically he was the same, even if the technologies helped him bearing a charmed life. His mother being a dangerous mutant, with strong powers and a certain reputation under the other mutants. He shutdown his holographic inducer. Then he stroke his own plain, blue fur. He looked back into the mirror. The girl was lying in the corner. What if she hurt herself while falling? He found it unfair that she was being treated like that, like an... animal. He was just like her.

"Are you alright?", a voice asked and Jersey jumped. Her tag jerked and the cloak fell off. Scared she pulled her tail close to her body and looked up. White eyes enlighted by the soft light of a flashlight glared at her. Royalblue skin framed by darkblue, almost black hair. She backed out of him."Get lost!", she demamded, her voice trembling, because she knew she couldnt order him around.  
"Just wanted to make sure youre alright, jo. Are you hurt? Are you hungry?" He saw how her nose twitched nervously. She hold her tounge and stared at him.  
"Skiddoo, monster" she said hostile. He backed off and straightened up.  
"I dont want to scare you", he told her shyly and sat down on the table. "I will not harm you. I am just like you"  
"Stow it. You are not like me."  
"Whats your name?", the Nightcrawler asked unimpressed and played with the shadows of his threefingered hands. Jersey didnt answer and stared shirty at him.  
"They call me the Nightcrawler. I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!", he said showily and exposed smiling a bunch of flaweless carnassial teeth.  
"Let me out", she demanded again and gazed at the door.  
"Can't do that", he said regretful. "You may be dangerous"  
"I want to get out of here!" She emphased every simple word. Kurt felt collywobbles in his stomach region.  
"I'd better be goin", he said, asking himself why the heck he used the door to get in. He jumped up and wanted to close it, but she grabbed his foot and pulled him back. With unbelievable strength she slided him to the wall and hastened out.

"Boooring night", Todd yawned.  
"Yeah", Fred agreed and hit his belly so he burped loudly. Todd started laughing and Fred joined him.  
"You are such flukes", Lance sighed and entangled his hands behind his head.  
"We?", Pietro asked and tapped his shoulder. "Are you a X-Men again?" Again they started laughing, but this time Lance joined them.  
"Lets meet Wanda", Todd suggested. "Pick on her date"  
"Give it up already, dimwit"  
"What was that sound?", Pietro asked alarmed and looked around. As fast as thunder he ran through the thicket. Todd jumped on top of a tree and looked around. Lance shook his head.  
"Thats a rat for sure", he sighed. Blobb laughed again his loud, grunting laughter. Pietro got back and shrugged.  
"You deadbeats got even more failures since Darkholme's gone", Lance said and led his steps back to the house. They didnt realize Todd was still sitting on the tree.

"Whatcha doin?", he asked Jersey and came closer. Jersey backed off and hid under his big, grey cloak.  
"X-Men?", she asked alarmed and fixed his look.  
"Me? Nono", he snickered and showed his slimy tounge. Jerseys glance got even more darker, but she seemed to be sedated. Her cloak slowly fell to the ground. If he was no X-Men he wouldnt be able to harm her. As she tore apart pieces of her clothing his eyes grew big.  
"Yo, whatcha doin?" he asked and blushed.  
"Taking a bath", she answered untouched and got into a flat puddle. Todd lifted an eyebrow.

"What does that mean, 'She is gone'?", Scott asked and pulled his bathrobe more tightly around his body. "You let her leave"  
"Of course I did and I even gave her the keys to your bike", Kurt shouted out loud, being in a snit.  
"The girl disappeared?", Charled drove down the hallway and stopped in front of them.  
"She took our procreation shamus by surprise", Scott told him.  
"Cyclops, call Storm and Jean and look for the kid. Nightcrawler, go to you room", Charles said. "I will look for her."

"Be quit", Todd said and pushed the girl over the patio into the building of the brotherhood. Jersey looked around disparaging. It didnt look quite as nice as the builing before, but it was way better than being in that grey room. The color on the walls peeled off where the wallpaper already spalled off. And where it didnt smell like fustiness, it smelled like mold."You can take a bath here", Todd said and opened the door. A bathing room, Jersey realized. As he closed the door she turned around, pressed him to the door and bordered her fingers around his neck.  
"Hey, whaddya doin?", Todd asked surprised and gasped for breath.  
"Where is the key?", Jersey asked, bordering her fingers tighther. She would not be imprisoned again!  
"Key? Dun' have a key!", Todd defended himself, gasping for air. She let go of him. "What kinda key are you lookin for?"  
"Let me get out of here!", Jersey said threatening.  
"Ahh, ya think I want to lock ya up? Did those X-Men do that to you? Ya running away from 'em?" She didnt answer, and that told him everything. He smiled.  
"I wont lock ya up. I'm just like ya."

"Da name's Toad", he accounted while he rubbed the dirt off her wounds and her back with bloodred colored water. She bit onto a steelbar, a thick branch and a plastic dumb-bell were already destroyed by her teeth.  
"I'm a frog. The muscles in ma legs are stronger than the others, and even Quicksilver is not as fast as me if I jump up", he showed off. "My tounge can be more than three metres long. And my spittle is poisonous. I can glue ya with it." A hand got out of the water into his face.  
"But I wouldn do that, yo!", he mumbled and put her hand down.  
"What is your power?" Her tail shot out of the water, rolled around his neck and lifted him into the air. Then she got him closer and straightened up. Not only the skin in her face, but on her whole body was grey, her armes were covered with soft fur, her nails were long, strong and sharp. Her hair didnt cover her oversized ears anymore. She tightened her grip as he stared onto her body. Toad grimaced his ugly face, entwined his tounge over her chest and pressed it tight. She gasped as she loosened her grip and fell down panting.  
"My name is Jersey creed", she said. "They call me Fawn."


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm very sorry that I took like... almost two years to finish the second chapter, having published the first one on January 30th 2006. But a lot happened in my life and I just wasn't able to write this. So now here it is, chapter two. I hope you enjoy it, and if anyone's still interested in how it continues, just drop me a line/review. Two words are fine for me :D If there are any mistakes in the language, feel free to tell me, as well as if there are any logical mistakes, as long as you're not rude, I am glad I could learn something and fix the mistakes I've made. After all, two years have passed and my writing and thinking style might have changed. Thanks for reading! _

Main characters:  
Fawn / _Jersey Creed_  
Nightcrawler / _Kurt Wagner _  
Toad / _Todd Tolansky_

"We don't coerce anyone to stay here. You know that", Charles E. Xavier said, as Logan followed him through the lower corridors towards Cerebro.  
"You really need more proof for her..." Logan didn't know how he could make himself more comprehensible, why he felt so disturbed. This girl, this kid, she wasn't just bold but seemed to know no rules, be it social ones or legal ones. "Insanity"  
"Its not on us to judge over someone else's life", Charles answered.  
"Did you see that girl? As if she was a wh"  
"Enough!" Charles stopped in front of the entrance to Cerebro and looked up to Logan, his gaze was serious. "To a total stranger you may be looking like a brutal Biker, if I put it that way. Don't judge the girl overhasty. We don't know what she went through"  
With this words the professor activated the door and left Logan behind.  
"You would even take care of a rabidly fox!", Logan barked as the door closed.

"No way she's staying here!", Pietro shouted, and he couldn't have been more stunned. A little cleaner now Jersey didn't look as frightening as before. Rather than a mad weirdo she now looked like a mad jailbraker.  
"You can't just keep anything you find! Where is she to sleep?"  
Jersey had problems following Pietro's words. He was talking way too fast and flourished heavily. What's biting Todd, they can't just house anyone, what if Mystique came back. The bulky Fred was sitting on the sofa, which he filled completely alone, Todd engaged on his seat on the sofa's arm rest. Lance was hanging around on the armchair, rather uninterested and pumped up the volume of the TV set everytime Pietro raised his voice. Jersey was standing in the door frame, her arms crossed, just in front of the infuriated blonde.  
"I can sleep on the floor", she said suddenly and Pietro glanced at her as if she finally lost it. "I won't bother anyone."  
"You are bothering ME!", Pietro shouted, but his fury because of Todd's arbitrary act slowed down. "Where are you from? What do you want here?"

As Cerebro was acitvated by Xavier, he started looking at the surveillance tapes at first. The lost girl didn't show any signs of senseless agression; the girl rather seemed like an angsty animal, defending herself first before escaping. More often Charles had to 'secure' mutants in that little, monitored room, and most of them found a vent for their pent-up aggressions by destroying the furniture. Some minutes later Charles was in search of the girl. Surprisingly his attention was caught by Victor Creed, who was sleeping many miles away. Charles knitted his brows about this mistake, but because he already found Creed, he started checking Creed's DNA with help of Cerebro. The girl, Jersey, had hit Logan abruptly after he visited a night bar, without any obvious reason, until she revealed herself as Creed's daughter. DNA strand for DNA strand Charles felt around through Creed's genes, which he saved. Then he turned his mind over to look for the girl again.

"Pff, what is he thinking? Ich soll in meinem Zimmer bleiben?" Kurt paced restively up and down. He didn't turn the lights on, he just didn't want to be left behind while Cyclops, Storm and Jean were looking for Jersey. Okay, the girl threw him off his guard, but she couldn't be blamed for that. For what she appears she needed just more than Charles well meant counseling and a cup of Earl Grey Tea. And even if he looked up to Scott as if he was his big brother, he couldn't understand why Scott has been so mean to Jersey, likewise Logan. He found they treated her unfair. And a blue cloud of smoke was the only thing that was left of him when he disappeared in the night.

"I'm from Canada", was Jersey's answer. She leaned against the door frame. The white stuff, Todd got her somewhere, emphasized her pale appearance even more. "And I am going to kill Wolverine." Pietro roared with laughter, Fred joined in and even Todd began to laugh. Lance didn't react at all, he just turned out the TV, got up from the armchair and went trough the room into the kitchen. Jersey's face remained serious and motionless. As Pietro finally stopped laughing his eyes were shimmering moistly and he was holding his stomach."You. You want to kill Wolverine?", he asked and had his problems not to burst out in laughter again. "Why? Was he you names?""He killed my mother", Jersey said. Pietro stopped grinning. "Okay. You wanna kill Wolverine because he killed your mother?" Pietro gave her the bird and crossed his arms. Todd stared at Jersey without saying anything while Fred reached for the remote control.  
The smaller mutant leaped from the sofa next to Jersey and straightened up.  
"'s that tru?", he asked her with big eyes.  
"It doesn't matter!", Pietro shouted. "She ain't stayin' here! Out!" He yelled the last word, and Jersey winced. She looked at Todd and nodded, but as Pietro yelled again, that she's nutty as a fruitcake, suddenly a hand grapped his neck and pinned him merciless back to the wall.  
"Keep your trap shut!", Lance growled as he pinned Pietro even tighter to the wall. The blonde stared dumbfounded at Lance. "You're a nobody! We let your sister live here, so we can let her stay in Wanda's room if Wanda is okay with that"  
"But-", dropped Pietro, but he was interjected instantly by Lance who clenched his other fist in front of Pietro's face."You're no boss man around here, so SHUT UP!"

As the Nightcrawler landed with a loud bang in the garage, one of the black cars the X-Men used undercover was already leaving. Annoyed Kurt beamed after that car, always staying some metres behind Scott and Jean. He felt how the air moisture thickened and for a wink he could take a glimpse of Storm before the mighty mutant disappeared in the clouds. This wink was enough to distract him for a moment and he landed not just some metres but some hundert metres away from the car in the parkway wich surrounded the Boarding House of the Brotherhood. Surprised and upset he turned around and banged into Wanda.

Something bothered Charles at the fact, that he found the young Creed with the Brotherhood. It wasn't the solely fact that the Brotherhood was a bad company, but there was something else, something vague, a feeling he couldn't get a hold of. Slowly he checked her gene's, while he compared them with the one's of Victor he found earlier. No match. So the girl wasn't Victors daughter at all? Charles flinched as an aggressive, mental beam hit his mental barrier, pierced it and sank deep into his thoughts.

Jersey winced subtly and digged her nails into the door frame, her other half sinking in towards Todd. Lance lifted an eyebrow over her reaction as the front door opened and the in crimson red dressed Wanda came in. Pietro's sister misinterpreted Todds and Jerseys position totally, thinking the frogmutant molested the girl who was clinging the door frame with her right hand. A blue energy beam hit the toad, throwing him away so Jersey didn't have anything to hold on to, her grip much to weak to hold her, and causing her to sink to the floor. Lance let go of Pietro who sank to the floor as well. Except of Lance and Wanda there was no one else left standing in the hallway so it was Lance's turn to explain what just happened.

"And then you got in", he closed some minutes later. Pietro already weaseled out and Todd was helping Jersey to get up. She was shaking, as if she was cold, and Wanda hustled Todd aside, to aid Jersey.  
"I'll take care of her", Wanda said, visible shifty, and wandered slowly towards the stairs, arm in arm with Jersey who shuffled slowly next to her. Todd gazed after them, as Lance shook his head.  
"Dude, what have you gotten yourself into this time?", he moaned. Todd sulked.  
"Didn't do anything, yo!", he snapped at Lance. "Isn't just the X-Geeks doin' good." And with those words he leaped back into the living room. Lance shrugged. He understood Todd on a certain, displeasing kind of way. It was actually pretty easy to make a fool out oneself, if one's around a pretty - or in Todd's case not-so-pretty- girl. After all, Lance himself moved in with the X-Men not so long ago to impress Kitty. And it was hard enough as it was, meeting a mutant girl, someone who shared the fate and wasn't scared or - again in Todds case, Wanda - disgusted.

Charles' wheelchair trembled impalpably as Charles got hold of his own thoughts again, some seconds aftter the attack. He concentrated slowly and his mind started looking for the attacker in the near surroundings. But there was nothing, no trace, no sign. As a precaution Charles closed his mind to everyone else and started finishing his DNA analysis. He was weakened, but he needed to close this case. There she was, Jersey, now in company of Wanda's mighty aura. And there was the match with Victor's DNA. So she was indeed his daughter, as she said. Some minutes after he entered the room, the professor mentally contacted Jean to stop the search, then he left Cerebro to find Logan waiting for him.  
"Are you alright, professor?", Logan asked Xavier frowning. "I couldn't reach you. You've been in there for at least one hour!"

"So you are Jersey", Wanda said as she and Jersey had entered her room and closed the door. Jersey hobbled shivering to the big, black bed and sat down. Wanda remained at the door and crossed her arms skeptically over her chest."I now know why you are here, or at least what you told those dumbasses down there"  
Jersey lifted her view and looked at Wanda, not understanding where the Scarlett Witch was aiming at.  
"But you won't fool me"  
"I don' know what you're talkin' about." Jersey lowered her head, she still felt sick and was trembling all over. "If I were you", Wanda came closer until she reached the bed, she sat down next to Jersey and her face seemed as solid as a rock as she continued on speaking. "Then I would find out, what that furball Nightcrawler is doing out there in the tree and why he is looking for me. I'd also tell my new roommate what my connection to the X-Men is. We don't need no spies here, you know?"


End file.
